Make Me
by SamieJamesBait
Summary: Edward is the headmaster. James is the 19 year old bad boy with a cheeky smirk and a penchant for trouble. It's about time someone taught James a lesson. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Penname: SamieJamesBait

Title: Make me

Summary: Edward Cullen is the headmaster at a reform school for 18-21 year old guys who have recently spent time in correctional facilities. James is the bad boy with a cheeky smirk and a penchant for trouble. It's about time someone taught James a lesson. Slash

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. This fic contains slash smut. If this offends you then please be peacing out.

* * *

**Headmaster Edwards POV**

I know exactly what I want and I know exactly how to get it. The problem is not _how_, the problem is _when_? Timing, to me, is everything. If you act out of time then you risk ruining the pleasure in enjoying what you have craved, and I am not a man to waste. Everything I do is to a superior ability. I do not compromise and I do not do half-hearted. I plan then execute said plan.

Done.

Easy.

Satisfying.

However, this is slightly more challenging when dealing with someone like James. He is stubborn. A natural born tease. It is his attempts to elude me which have captured my interest so vastly. I always get what I want. No exceptions. I will have him, the question now, is only when will he be ready?

I'd had another report of his disruptive behaviour, and now I had to have yet another meeting with him. If he had any idea of the things I wanted to do to him, the things I will do to him, he would think twice before being argumentative to the teachers again.

* * *

**James POV**

I fucked up again.

I always fuck-up. It isn't that I'm not desperate to get out of this school – because I am – it's just that I can't help but see _him_. I can't explain or understand it. I've never been addicted so intensely to anything or anyone in my entire life. I just can't leave him alone. It's the same damn thing week after week. I purposely break the rules, get sent to see him, be reprimanded, then start the whole cycle over again.

It was the dreams. Always, after a visit to the Headmaster, I had the same dream. He wouldn't just thrash over the rules, repeating them over and over to me. Instead he would p_unish me_. He would _teach me_ the error of my ways. He would _make me_ satisfied enough to get over this...This obsession with him.

But these were just dreams.

Now, as I wait once more outside of his office, I imagine him laying me on his desk, writing the damned rules over my body - using his tongue as a pen. The image has me almost erect.

He calls my name through the closed door. My heart rate increases in anticipation.

* * *

**Headmaster Edwards POV**

The door opens and he pokes his head through first. His trademark smirk catches my eye and I can't help but stare as he enters, closing the door behind himself.

"Sit." I command him.

He sits in silence. My eyes never leave his face. I drink it all in. The sure-of-himself smirk still in place. The blue eyes, the almost-a-full-pout lips that any girl would be envious of, the shaven blond hair, a centimetre or so long. The stubble that he always has, even though he shaves every-other morning as all the students are required to do.

I watch as he casually leans back in his seat, spreading his legs apart.

"Sit properly." My tone is clipped, but it is of no surprise to James. His smirk turns into a full on grin, but he does as he is told.

The lack of respect he shows me does nothing to quench the fire burning inside of me. I want him. It is not a choice, it is a full-fledged need. There is no way in hell I can _not_ have him. Every moment of my spare time for the past year has been spent thinking of him. Of what I would do to him. I'd imagined him naked and spread in front of me so many times I had lost count. The numerous faceless people I had fucked with his image in my mind. It was the way he looked at me. He was not afraid to look me in the eye, and he made no effort to hide the fact he was checking me out. In fact, the only time he ever acted remotely indifferent to me was when I was with other teachers or he with other offenders. Even then he would glance at my arse when I walked away.

He watches me, watching him. Raking his eyes from mine to the middle of my torso– where his view of my body is interrupted by the desk. He looks back at my face and wags his eyebrows, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He wants it to. I've known this for a while now. I've seen the reaction I elicit from him. I've noticed the way he would shift his grey sweat pants whenever I stared at him. He definitely wants it. _Be careful what you wish for, James._

"Remind me again, James. What did I tell you the last time you were in my office?" My hands are on my lap, hidden from his view. Unbeknownst to him, I begin rubbing the length of my dick through my trousers.

"If I remember correctly, Sir, you told me that the next time I was in your office, the punishment would be severe," he answers. He sounds breathy, and excited.

He knows what's coming.

"Correct."

The room is silent again. He is staring at me, slightly unsure but determined.

"I have a feeling you have never worked hard for anything in your life, James. It is my duty, as your Headmaster, to help correct your dysfunctional social values and help to re-integrate you into society. To help prevent you from breaking laws one again and re-entering the cycle of distrust and dishonour. In order for me to do this I feel I have to teach you what it is to _work_ for something. Don't you agree?" I tilt my head to the right.

He hesitates, unsure. I open his folder that is lying on the desk in front of me. It is not as thick as some I have seen, and his crimes are not specifically dangerous, but they are still crimes nonetheless. I read off the first few lines.

"James Lawrence. Raised in a upper-class family. Almost 20 years of age. Blond hair. Blue eyes. Scar on lower torso from having appendix removed. Younger sister who still lives at home with parents. Several criminal convictions ranging from petty theft to minor assault."

I drop the folder back onto the desk. "I was right, wasn't I, James? You've never worked for anything in your life and yet you feel the need to lash out at the world. You do realise the rebel-without-a-cause look is not becoming of a young man?"

"Fuck you," he spits. It's not anger talking, more humiliation. James is not specifically proud of his exploits. Not when away from his peers.

He is ten years my junior and his attitude is completely the opposite to mine. I had the opposite upbringing from him, I had worked hard for everything I had, and yet here he was wasting all his opportunities.

"Fuck me?" I question him. His disrespect is a major turn on, but I know how to play the game.

"Sorry. Fuck you, _Sir._" He smirks at this, satisfied with his sarcasm.

I tut at him, smiling.

"You really are a little shit. It's most definitely time for me to teach you a lesson." I stand, not bothering to shift my pants to hide my erection. Of course, James's eyes go straight to my cock. _He wants it._ I walk around the desk, standing in front of him so that his head is on the same level as my crotch.

"See something worth working for, James?" I tease him.

He looks at me, all wide eyed and innocent.

Too. Fucking. Late.

"Answer me," I demand of him.

"Are you asking me to suck your dick?" he asks. His usual arrogance is gone, he seems vulnerable. As much as his cocky swagger turns me on, I am loving this new side to him. It seems James is a deep pool of mystery, each new revelation about him only furthering my desire.

"Do you want to suck my dick?" I throw the question back at him.

He swallows his saliva, his Adams apple drawing my attention. Without a word he reaches his hand to my zipper.

"Stop."

He looks confused.

"Did I tell you to use your hands? I told you, James. I am going to teach you to work for things."

Undoing my tie, I walk behind where he is seated, running the black silk material through my fingers.

"Trust me?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he replies, his voice almost breaking. _I hadn't even touched him yet._

"Good," I tell him, blindfolding him with the tie.

I run my hands over his shoulders, the strength in his muscles sends small vibrations through my body. He groans aloud as I glide my right hand to his left nipple, pinching it between my thumb and forefinger.

"Just relax, and do exactly as you are told," I inform him. I sound a lot more in control than I am beginning to feel. I have dreamt of this scenario many, many times. Executing it was something else entirely. My whole body reacts to his every breath. I'm so fucking horny. It is going to be hard to allow him to suck my cock in his own natural way without me fucking his face away.

His breathing is louder than any other sound as I step back in front of him. He is nervous.

"Relax, James. This will never work otherwise. You want this, right? I will be gentle." Bringing my right hand to his jaw I run the pad of my thumb over his bottom lip, parting it from the top one.

"You really do have the most succulent lips. I wonder how good you are at using your mouth?" I ponder aloud. "Raise your arms above your head."

He does as he is told, without hesitation this time, and I smile.

Reaching down I pull his white t-shirt up over his head, careful to not nudge his blindfold out of place, and throw it across my room. When it hits my door I remember it is unlocked, and I quickly move to lock it.

Returning to my desk, I lean on the edge, still standing in front of James, enjoying the image of him shirtless. His physique is well muscled, but not overly so. He has a clearly defined stomach, leading straight to his 'V' and it takes everything in my power to not drop to my knees and trace my tongue all over him.

"I want you to unzip my trousers, James, using only your teeth." I undo the button to help him out, then place both hands on the desk, on either side of me.

James smirks, bringing his face towards me. His nose rubs against my cock – that is straining against my trousers- as he searches for the zipper and a hiss escapes my mouth.

"Fuck," is the only word I'm thinking and the first thing that comes out.

He runs his cheek along the head of my dick as he finds the zipper. Gripping it between his teeth, he pulls it down slowly.

"See, you can do as you're told," I say, stroking the palm of my hand through his short hair.

He begins placing kisses over my length, through the black cotton boxer briefs I am wearing. Silly boy, he has _no_ idea who he his playing with.

I enjoy his efforts for a moment, before pulling his head back by the loose ends of the blindfold. Bringing my lips to his, I capture his bottom lip between my teeth, biting down - hard.

He moans into my mouth as I slip a hand into my boxer shorts, releasing my throbbing erection.

Rubbing my thumb over the head, I gather the pre-cum onto my thumb and spread it over James' lips. His tongue darts out and he licks his lips appreciatively, panting heavily.

I release him from his blindfold and watch with pleasure as he takes in the sight of my erect cock.

"Suck it," I command him, and he is, for once, completely obedient.

My eyes roll to the back or my head as his tongue swipes the tip, before he wraps his lips around the girth and slides his whole mouth down my dick.

"Oh...Fuck...Shit..." I pant out, as he increases both speed and suction. There is no build up, he is just straight to business. I fucking love it.

My eyes closed, I think of anything and everything to postpone my orgasm. I'd waited too long to have it finish so quickly.

James starts alternating between humming when he sucks and relaxing his jaw to deep-throat. Each time the tip hits the back of his throat pleasure like none-other ruptures through me. Nobody has ever given me a better blow-job. Not Jasper, my old room-mate, not Tanya, my first girlfriend and sure as fuck not Bella, my wife.

My orgasm erupts through me as I fill James' mouth, and he sucks me through it, slowly and more tender. Swallowing everything I give him.

I rest with my eyes closed for a moment, as James stands. I open my eyes as I feel him begin to kiss along my jaw.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, my voice light.

"It's my turn. Right?" He sounds hopeful.

I laugh, stepping sideways to get away from him.

"Ah, James." I begin, re-fastening my trousers. "I thought you understood."

He looks at me confused and I nod my head at his shirt, indicating for him to put it back on. I watch as he pulls it over his head, sad that his body is now hidden from my view.

"You want me to return the favour, yes?" I clarify.

He smiles. "Yeah." His usual cocky tone is back.

"Good. Well I told you I would teach you to work for something."

His eyebrows squint together and I sit back into my chair.

"Well consider this your first lesson. Now you have to _make_ me _want_ to return the favour."

Recognition dawns on his face and he smirks.

"Okay, Sir. I'll make you want it. I'll have you beg me for it," he replies, confidently.

"We'll see, James. Now get out of my office."

He hands me my tie that had fallen to the floor, before turning to leave.

"Oh, and James? Don't let me see you in trouble again. It really is turning into a weekly routine that you are sent to my office." I smile, raking my eyes over him.

"Sure thing, Sir," he replies. "I'll see you same time next week." He winks at me, and opens the door, leaving with his laughter trailing after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing. Seriously. If I did I would brag.

So, after a lot of you fanf_ucking_tastic people asked me to continue this from its original one-shot state, I caved. Here it is. I hope you enjoy. I know I enjoyed writing it. Slash is fun ;)

**A/N:** A huge, gigantic, mahooosive thank you to the amazing Savannah_Vee for being Beta extrodinaire :) Without her you would never recieve any of my updates. If you did you would know how much I suck at writing. She makes my words pretty and sexy. She is god.

Secondly, this story contains slash smut, a shit tone of swear words and takes place in a 18-21 year old reform center for criminals. If any of this offends you then thanks for stopping by, but stop now. Seriously. If you are okay with the above, then please stay and have a gander. James is hot, even if I do say so myself ;)

* * *

**Chapter two**

**Make Me  
**

* * *

This was fucking stupid.

Why couldn't things just go right for once? Why was everything being so damn difficult? Why was every damn thing trying to piss me off?

"Ugh! For fucks sake!" I shouted in frustration, tossing the spanner across the room. I'd been in workshop all morning and this damn car was no closer to being fixed than when I'd first arrived. It was mandatory for all the convicts at this school to take a class that would give them skills for life. It was said to help ease us back into society. I usually loved workshop, especially when we had a new car to work on. To be fair, it wasn't really the car that was pissing me off. I was frustrated for a completely different reason.

_Him._

_Sir._

Edward _fucking _Cullen.

He had left me with such a severe case of blue balls last week that I thought I might actually explode. What a fucking douche ball. I gave him the best blow job the lucky fucker has ever had in his whole damn life and he leaves me with a challenge? _And_ blue balls. Nice one, _dick lick_.

Sliding out from underneath the car, I quickly get to my feet and pull a cigarette out of my overall pocket. My fingers are stiff with anger as I try to light the damn cig. Is anything going to go right? Finally getting it lit, I draw the smoke into my lungs desperately.

It's _his_ fault. Ever since I'd sucked his cock I feel weird not having it fill my mouth. Like, I actually fucking miss it. How fucked up is that? I miss his dick in my mouth. I'm turning into a damned pussy.

Mike, my supervisor, eyes me curiously as I pace in a fucking circle, inhaling the cig as though my life depends on it. I give him my best '_don't fucking ask_' look and continue pacing. I hear him chuckle but he keeps his own council. Smart move.

Cig finished and feeling slightly less pissed off, I'm about to get back to work when my skin fucking tingles. What. The. Fuck? Turning to face the door as though someone has told me to – I see him. He looks so fucking sexy. I notice his Adam's apple as he swallows - no doubt his mouth is watering because he's looking at my sexy arse. I don't blame him. I want nothing more than to run my tongue over his fucking Adam's apple, and I'm slightly jealous of his fucking clothing at this point. I want to be touching him.

This is getting out of hand. I need to get him to suck my dick. And soon.

Giving him my best '_come suck me_' grin, I'm happily rewarded with another bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows once more. _That's it, baby - listen to your body. You want me. Your body wants me. It's Biology, Sir. Don't fight it, _I thought, trying to convey this with my eyes.

"Mr Cullen, what can I do for you?" Mike asks, and by the look on Edward's face I can tell he - like me- had completely forgotten Mike was in the fucking room.

Ever the master of control, Edward quickly recovers himself and says something to Mike. I'm not listening. I don't give a shit about what comes _out _of Edward's mouth. Only what goes _in_.

I watch Edward as he speaks to Mike - his eyes flicker back to me every few moments. Considering I'm facing him and my back is to Mike, I decide to fuck with him.

Placing my tongue to the inside of my cheek I repeatedly push it back and forth - the international sign for a blow job. I'm very pleased with myself when Edward notices what I'm doing, and his words become stuck in his throat. He has a minor coughing fit as Mike asks him if he's catching a cold. I just watch with a smug little grin on my face.

"Can I borrow James for today?" Edward askes, after his coughing fit subsides.

"Sure," Mike replies, not knowing that Edward is going to punish me in a completely inappropriate way once I'm inside of his office.

"Follow me, James," Edward says, his voice neutral but his eyes burning.

I follow him with a slight smirk that only he will register. In my head I'm singing loudly, '_Hell yeah! Imma' bout to get my dick wet!_'

* * *

"Close the door," Edward calls over his shoulder as I follow him into his office.

I close the door.

I lock the door.

I turn to him and smirk.

His Adam's apple bobs once more, and that's the last thing I register before he has me pushed against the office door, the brass knob pressing uncomfortably into my back.

His lips are on my throat - his teeth nipping at the skin occasionally. I'm in heaven and pissed off all at once. I mean, it feels good. Really fucking good, but I wanted to have _my _tongue on _his _throat. It's all I have thought about all morning!

I will my hands to grip hold of him and push him back - just far enough so that I can get my lips to his throat. However, my body betrays me. Instead my arms are at his side, my hands gripping his hips and pulling him impossibly closer. He's hard. I'm hard. We're so close I can feel when his dick twitches. It makes _my_ dick twitch in response.

Fuck.

I moan, unable to help myself and I moan again as I feel his small chuckle vibrate against my jaw.

Then his lips find mine. Forcing. Demanding. Consuming.

Soft lips.

A hard kiss.

His dick twitches. My dick twitches. He moans into my mouth and I think that I might just come in my pants for the first time in my life.

I thrust my hips forward, grinding into him.

He pushes back.

We continue this frenzied dry hump against the door. I thread my fingers through his hair as my boner becomes far too uncomfortable in my pants, and pull his head backwards. Then my lips finally find his Adam's apple. I lick it. I suck it. I nip it. I practically fuck his damn Adam's apple with my tongue.

It's fucking amazing listening as he moans loudly, too far gone to care who hears him. I don't think his mouth will be enough. The more he moans and pushes his boner into mine, the more I'm certain I will have to fuck him.

And I never thought I'd go _there._

That's a hard limit of mine. Anal. If I do it to him, he would probably want to do it back - and I'm a fucking chicken shit when it came to pain.

And c'mon, anal _has _to be a little painful.

Not like I give a fuck in this moment though. As his dick pushes up against mine once more I slip a hand in between us. I move it about frantically - caught between palming his boner and palming my own. We both need release.

But, it's my turn.

"I want to fuck you," I whisper against his throat - smiling at his moan of approval.

Edward brings his hands to the back of my head and pulls me from against the door, towards his desk. My lips momentarily detach from his throat as I look into his eyes and see the complete lust there. I'm sure my own eyes are mirroring his.

"Have you done this before?" Edward asks breathily, reaching his hand backwards over the table but keeping his eyes on me.

"No," I pant - bringing my lips back down to his.

Finding whatever he's looking for, Edward pushes my chest with his hand.

"You'll need this," he tells me, and I look down to see him holding a small bottle of lube.

Holy. Shit.

I'm really going to do this. This is really happening. He's actually going to let me stick my junk in his trunk! _Literally!_

"I'll talk you through it. Okay?" He smiles at me.

I nod slowly, taking the lube from his hand. I just stare at the bottle for a moment, a little overwhelmed.

"Hey, James?" Edward asks, a sly smile on his face. "I believe I owe you a blow job?" He quirks an eyebrow.

He doesn't wait for my reply. He pushes my chest so I stumble backwards, eventually feeling the chair behind my legs I sit down. He smiles at me, a cocky and sure of himself smile and all I can do is bite down on my lip.

If he put my dick in his mouth right now it would be over in seconds.

He doesn't know this as he begins zipping down my blue overalls. The zip is just past my belly-button when there is a knock on the office door.

"Who is it?" Edward calls out - his hand still on my zipper.

"It's me, Edward. Let me in, man!"

Edward's face visibly pales - and he's a pale mother fucker at the best of times. He snatches his hand from my zipper as though it's suddenly burning hot.

"Shit...Fuck..." he mutters, raking his fingers through the hair I had successfully just messed up.

"I'm a little busy, Jasper. Go wait for me in the staff room. I'll be there in ten," Edward calls out, clearly struggling to shift his trousers to hide his erection.

"Sure, man. Whatever. Don't be long though," The Jasper dude calls back.

Edward spends a few more minutes pacing, running his hands continuously through his hair.

"You know, if you're trying to hide the fact that you just had a quick fumble in your office then running your fingers through your hair is not the smartest idea, _Sir_." I attempt to lighten the mood.

Edward looks at me like he's just remembering I'm in the room. Then his eyes roam to where my boner is clearly straining at my overalls.

"Rain-check?" he says, seeming apologetic.

"You have got to be kidding me? You cannot make me leave your office with blue balls again!" I moan, already knowing that is exactly what I will be doing.

"Technically, you didn't make me _want_ to return the favour yet," he replies.

This time, I smirk at him.

"Fuck you, _Sir_. You dragged my arse in here and dry humped me at the fucking threshold. You _wanted _it."

He smiles in return, righting his tie. "Like I said, rain-check."

I zip my overalls up in frustration.

Before I leave, I walk towards Edward and grab his hand, placing it on my cock.

"You feel that, Sir? You caused that. Next time I'm in your office you're going to be feeling that in your mouth." Then I lean in and nip the bottom of his ear with my teeth. "And your arse," I whisper.

I leave him to his little get together with whoever the fuck this 'Jasper' is and go back to my room.

Later that night, I wank off three times. Every time it's to the image of Edward bent over his desk. Maybe I could get used to this anal thing after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Technically It wasn't m who cock blocked - it was Jasper. Blame him. Can you remember Jasper's relevance in Edward's life from chapter one? Hmm, maybe some other kind of fuckery is going to go down, and not the kind James would approve of. Speaking of James, poor guy. Blue balls - twice. Leave a review telling him how you think he should take Edward. I'm sure he would appreciate that. ;)


End file.
